Shinobi flock
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: The flock discovers someone who has wings as well but not everything is as it seems with this new member. Who is he and how will the flock deal with having a shinobi as part of their flock


The flock was exhausted after their latest encounter with the erasers and had taken shelter in lake meade. "Max, what's our next move?" Fang questioned as the others lay against a cave wall.

"We rest for now then keep moving towards the new york Institute." Max said as a loud crash outside caught their attention.

The flock went to investigate and found a teenager unconscious on the banks of the lake laying atop a flattened wooden sign. "Max what do we do?" Gazzy asked getting closer to the teen. "Be careful, he could be an eraser!" Max yelled as the flock approached.

"He has wings Max." Angel spoke as she concentrated. "I can't get in his head." He has shields up." Angel said confused as the teen shot up screaming a name. "DANZOU!!" He glared at his surroundings before noticing the flock and pulling a kunai.

"Anatahadare?!" He yelled as he flinched in pain with blood trailing from his side. "Is he speaking Japanese?" Fang asked as the teen struggled to stand up.

"Hanarete iku ka, watashi wa anata o koroshimasu!" He screamed as a small spark of electricity flowed along the kunai before the teen blacked out hitting the dirt ground.

"Bring him to the cave." Max said and fang lifted the teen carrying him to the cave system. "Max he has a stab wound on his left side." Fang said as he set the teen near the fire. Fang began cleaning the wound before stitching it closed.

The dark wings on his back vanished as the teens greyish skin returned to a pale white. "We need to help him." Max said before turning to Angel. "Angel do you know what he was saying?"

"I was able to grab the meaning of what he said as he spoke." The first was who are you and the second was a death threat." Angel replied."You think he is from a japan based school?" Nudge asked speaking slowly for once.

"I'm not sure but the way his wings vanished with no slit on his back means he isn't exactly like us." Hopefully we can figure out more when he wakes up." Max said as the sun set outside

7 hours later the teen awoke

"Naze watashi o tasuketa nodesu ka?" He asked warily as he held his kunai ready to attack. Angel stepped closer concentraiting as she attempted to get inside the teens mind to communicate.

_ My name is Angel.My family helped because we have wings too._ Angel spoke inside of the teens' mind. "My name is Tetsuya." He spoke aloud revealing he knew english as well. "Where did you come from Tetsuya?" Max questioned her eyes narrowed.

He chuckled and gave a smirk. "If I tell you, you wont believe me." Tetsuya said prompting Angel to attempt a probe of his mind. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed as Angel was thrown out of his mind forcibly causing a yelp of pain from Angel.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Gazzy yelled as he got ready to fight. "I threw up my mental shields and it drove her from my head." I only let her in my head to know if she was the one who I felt poking in my head while I was unconcious." Tetsuya explained.

"I owe you guys my life so I guess I'll stick around for now and help you out." Tetsuya said as Fang looked deep in thought.

"So the little mind reader is Angel." I dont know who the young kid is though." Tetsuya said pointing at Gazzy. "My name is Max, his is gazzy, the tall one asleep by the fire is Iggy, Fang is the one deep in thought by me and the one by iggy is Nudge." Max said.

"Go back to sleep, we will leave at sun rise." Max said laying down between Fang and Tetsuya. _Can we trust him Max? _Angel asked in Max's head. _I don't know but we could use the help._ Max replied before both of them fell asleep.

end of chapter one

Tetsuya spoke japanese at first due to him being disorientated from his fall and blood loss.

Anatahadare: Who are you?

Hanarete iku ka, watashi wa anata o koroshimasu: Go away or I will kill you!

Naze watashi o tasuketa nodesu ka?:Why did you help me?


End file.
